


Stopping All Stations

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When puberty hits Kakashi, it does so with a vengeance.  Luckily his sensei is there to help make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping All Stations

Title: Stopping all Stations   
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Yondaime x Kakashi  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: When puberty hits Kakashi, it does so with a vengeance. Luckily his sensei is there to help make everything better.  
A/N: Written for the 'Summer of Smut' crack-fiction contest on aarinfantasy, and won XD

When Kakashi made chuunin, he should technically have been counted amongst the adults, but seeing as he was only five years old, his colleagues tended to forget that part. As he grew older and puberty started to set in, he realised that his genius had isolated him. His fellow chuunin were much, much older than he was, and tended to resent his presence. The genin and pre-genin ninja, who were his own age, were so far beneath him in ability, that he couldn’t bring himself to even interact with them, let alone create some kind of intimate situation to explore. 

As his rising hormones started attacking his dreams at night, Kakashi noticed another startling thing. His dreams only ever contained other boys, never girls. It was just another reason for him to feel isolated and alone. He tried desperately to tamp down the feelings, to stay in control of his rebelling body. The last thing he wanted was for his sensei to realise that there was something wrong, especially something so horrifyingly embarrassing. He could just imagine that conversation, it sent horrifying shivers shooting down his spine.

The more that he tried to hide his problems from his sensei, the more his sensei invaded his thoughts. Kakashi started having vividly detailed dreams about his sensei, so vivid that he often woke up with the sticky evidence congealed in his sleeping pants. He tried desperately to act as normally as possibly around the man, but it was hard when he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks whenever his sensei looked at him. He would do anything to stop his sensei from realising that something was affecting him.

Rather depressingly, his sensei seemed to have noticed anyway, and Kakashi found himself catering to his sensei’s rather formidable appetite after training one evening. As he carefully fried up the last of the fish that he’d been saving, he heard the unmistakable sounds of his sensei’s stomach grumbling. The man excused himself, with a flustered chuckle, before rising to stand directly behind Kakashi. He could feel the body heat emanating from his teachers’ body, and was hard pressed not to lean back into the muscular chest.

Something must have flared in his chakra, because Minato-sensei laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and laid his chin on Kakashi’s head, sighing deeply as he did so.

“What’s bothering you Kakashi-kun?” he murmured, as the hand on Kakashi’s shoulder slowly slid down his arm. The butterflies in his stomach were going into riot mode, and Kakashi stared fixedly at the fish, afraid that if he let his attention slip he would throw himself into his teachers’ arms and beg him for a kiss.

When he stayed silent, Minato-sensei sighed again, the exhalation ruffling Kakashi’s hair. The hand on his arm rubbed his bicep consolingly for a moment, before sliding down to take control of the fish.

“I’ll finish these if you want to set the table Kakashi-kun.” Kakashi took the opportunity, as he slid out of Minato-sensei’s half-embrace, to brush against the deliciously hard body. 

As he set the table, he scolded himself for letting his hormones run away with him, again. He should definitely not be fantasising about his sensei. The man was the Yondaime Hokage, the most revered man in Konoha, and engaged to be married. There was no way that he would be interested in a pubescent boy, especially one that he appeared to see as a younger brother. 

Dinner was awkward and stilted, despite his sensei’s many attempts to lighten the mood. The man was usually charming and funny, but Kakashi’s blues seemed to have affected him badly. Despite the uncomfortable atmosphere, Kakashi found his attention continuously drawn to the other mans’ face. Minato-sensei was more than pleasant to look at, and as his hormones raged, Kakashi found himself thinking that the blond was the most attractive person that he had ever met.

Something of his feelings must have shown in his face, or been noticeable in his chakra, because immediately after dinner, Minato-sensei moved around the table to crouch in front of Kakashi, stared into his eyes and laid a warm hand on his thigh.

“Don’t be embarrassed Kakashi-kun, I know what you’re going through. If you ever need anything,” the hand on his thigh squeezed him gently “I’ll be happy to help.” 

Tentatively, Kakashi laid his own hand on top of his sensei’s and directed a tremulous gaze into dazzling blue eyes.

“Thank you sensei, but I’m fine for now.” It cost him a lot to say that in the face of Minato-sensei’s apparent offer, but he needed to sort his feelings out first. There was more to consider than just raw lust, even if Kakashi couldn’t remember what it was whilst his sensei was kneeling in front of him, and staring up into his eyes.

“That’s good, but I’m here if you ever need me Kakashi-kun.” With that, his sensei stretched up and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, before rising to his feet and taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

It took Kakashi more than a month to sort himself out sufficiently enough that he felt comfortable talking to Minato-sensei about that evening. It was the evening after his Jounin exam; he was tired, dirty and mentally roughed up. He was almost swaying on his feet as he knocked on the door of his sensei’s house, secure in the knowledge that Kushina-san was away on a mission.

When the blond answered the door in nothing but a towel, with water droplets still clinging to his muscular body, Kakashi could feel his control slipping through his fingers. He reached out with an unwashed finger and swiped a path through the dampness from Minato-sensei’s chest to the top of his towel. In front of him, his sensei visibly shivered and raised his hands to draw Kakashi into the room, and gently shut the door behind him.

“Come with me Kakashi-kun, you need a bath.” The words were whispered into his ear as his sensei leant in close, so close that their cheeks brushed. In response, Kakashi rubbed his face against his sensei’s, and found himself enveloped in a warm, damp, hug.

In the bathroom, Kakashi allowed his sensei to strip him off, relishing the feel of calloused fingers over his tired body. The man pointedly did not mention Kakashi’s half-hard erection when he eased the boys’ pants down his thighs. Glancing down, Kakashi swallowed at the sight of his sensei on his knees before him, his mouth a hand-span from rapidly engorging flesh. Blue eyes, under blond bangs, looked up at him and leered.

The smirk remained in place as his sensei rose to his feet, and Kakashi noticed a distinct bulge beneath the towel wrapped around his sensei’s hips. Then, before his eager eyes, his sensei let the towel drop. His eyes drank in the sight of his sensei’s slowly hardening erection. It was much larger than Kakashi’s own, with heavy balls and a wild nest of blond hair. As he stared in rapture, he could see blood pulsing along the exposed vein and the organ visibly became harder.

He startled as heavy hands landed on his shoulders, and he dragged his eyes up, drinking in the muscular body as he did so, until he was staring into the lust-filled face of his sensei.

“Sit down Kakashi-kun, and let me wash you, then we can relax together.” The words were low and had a husky overtone that went straight to Kakashi’s groin. 

Swallowing the urge to just throw himself into Minato-sensei’s arms, Kakashi slowly turned his back on the blond and moved to sit on the small bathing stool. He deliberately made his movements slow and languid, bending from the waist to reposition the stool before sitting on it. When he was seated comfortably, he looked over his shoulder, to see his sensei’s eyes dilated with lust, and his tongue absently whetting his lips in a rhythmic motion.

Kakashi felt his cock jerk in response to the look on his sensei’s face, and barely swallowed a groan when the blond moved to crouch behind him, so close that he could feel the heat from the larger body. When the wet washer began to move in seductive circles, he shivered in anticipation. He didn’t know why his sensei was doing such things, and at this point he couldn’t bring himself to care. The man wanted him and found him desirable, if the hardness that poked his ass in time to his sensei’s movements was any indication, and that was all Kakashi cared about.

When his body was clean, aching with arousal but free of sweat and dirt, Kakashi felt his sensei shuffle even closer until the man was plastered to his back. Sensuous hands slid teasingly down his abdomen and began to play with his sparse silver pubic hair, before dipping lower to lightly tickle his testicles. Kakashi groaned and leant back against the man behind him, resting his head on his sensei’s shoulder and turning slightly to nuzzle into the blonds’ throat.

Under his rarely-revealed lips he could feel Minato-sensei’s pulse pounding and hear his quickened breath, he inhaled the unique scent that belonged to his teacher and sighed lustily. Long, hard fingers wrapped themselves around his aching erection and squeezed firmly, before beginning a slow jerking motion that made Kakashi’s breath catch in his throat. Quite deliberately, he arched his back and ground his ass against the hardness resting along his crack.

“Ahh, Kakashi-kun you’re a very naughty boy.” His sensei groaned into his ear, as he took hold of his own erection and, ever so slowly, pushed it between the globes of Kakashi’s ass. It felt strangely exciting to have that hardness pushing against him, and Kakashi wondered what it would feel like actually pushing into him. He imagined that it would be a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure, just what he liked.

“Sensei,” he gasped as the man thrust his hips and Kakashi felt that hardness rub across the sensitive flesh of his anus, “more, please. I want you in me.”

Minato-sensei’s arms tightened around his chest at his pronouncement, and for one horrifying moment he thought that the man was going to get up and leave, but then he heard a deep rumbling groan rising up from the chest pushed against his back.

“Ahh, not here Kakashi-kun, you deserve better for your first time.” Kakashi squirmed delightedly in his sensei’s arms. 

“Suck me off first,” came the quiet command in his ear, “and then we can go to the bedroom.” His sensei then licked his ear, before lowering his head to suck on the side of Kakashi’s throat.

Twisting slightly in his sensei’s grasp, Kakashi slowly slid down and back, beckoning Minato-sensei to sit on the bathing stool. As his teacher moved, Kakashi was gratified to see beads of moisture gathered at the tip of his cock. Unable to help himself, Kakashi leant in to lick at them before the blond had finished seating himself. Strong fingers wound through his hair as he did so, and he heard a wonderful whimpering sound rising to fill the small room.

The sound got louder as Kakashi licked attentively at the organ filling his vision. It was difficult to know where to start, Kakashi had never touched someone else’s erection before, and he’d never even seen fellatio being performed, although he had read a brief description in a book that Jiraiya-sama had given him. Opening his mouth, he slowly allowed the swollen flesh to pass his lips and started to suck gently. The hand wound in his hair tightened, almost painfully, as he suddenly sucked as hard as he could.

“Kakashi-kun, you’re so good to your sensei. This is only your first attempt and you’re already better than Kushina.” 

Hearing the name of his sensei’s wife almost caused Kakashi to stop what he was doing, but then the meaning of his sensei’s comment penetrated his brain and he had to fight the urge to smirk. So he was better than a grown woman, who’d presumably had plenty of practice? Well, he wasn’t called a genius for nothing.

With the taste of his sensei flooding his mouth, and the musky scent of a grown man filling his sinuses, Kakashi felt like he could cum without any stimulation at all, he’d never been so turned on in his life. Abruptly, Minato-sensei stiffened and warm liquid flooded into Kakashi’s mouth. He swallowed hastily, trying desperately not to choke as his sensei’s hand kept his head still. The stuff was thick and rather unpleasant, but the sound that his teacher let loose made it all worthwhile.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Kakashi stared down at his flushed sensei. He watched, with wide eyes, as the man leant forwards and enveloped his own, freely leaking, erection between sinful lips. Minato-sensei slowly ingested his entire length, until the blonds’ nose was buried in silver strands, then his sensei sucked and did something delicious with his tongue and Kakashi was lost. The orgasm that thrilled through his body was the most intense thing that he had ever experienced.

Kakashi slumped forward in his sensei’s embrace, as the man pulled back and licked his lips. He felt almost boneless with pleasure. Minato-sensei wrapped strong arms around his body and hoisted him into the air, as he rose slowly to his feet. For the first time ever, Kakashi allowed the man to coddle him, and merely wrapped his wiry arms around the man’s muscular neck for balance. The blond moved slowly out of the bathroom and padded down the hall to the bedroom.

Kakashi was gently lowered onto the bed, and Minato-sensei smoothed a calloused hand down his chest, coming to rest on his thigh. Looking up at his sensei, who was hovering over him, Kakashi tried out his best leer, and was rewarded with a wicked chuckle and his sensei swooping down to claim his lips in a heated kiss. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt so wonderful, and he realised instantly that he would do anything to keep the sensation.

Having released his lips, Minato-sensei slowly made his way down Kakashi’s body, kissing and nibbling as he went. With a teenager’s natural ability, Kakashi’s cock was already steadily hardening from his teachers’ attentions, and Minato-sensei paused to huff hot air across the sensitive tip. Kakashi shuddered in delight, and then allowed a small cry to escape his throat as his balls were slowly sucked into a warm cavern and gently rolled about.

He was panting by the time his sensei released his sack with a lewd popping noise, and had to grasp desperately at the sheets as those wet lips and talented tongue delved even lower. He could feel his ass spasm as the warm muscle probed him, and he parted his thighs as far as could, drawing his knees up to provide his sensei with better access. He would never have believed that something so dirty-seeming could feel so wonderful.

The tongue twirled and thrust in his most intimate place, saliva dribbling from the point of penetration and dampening the sheet beneath him. His throat was releasing the most perverse noises of pleasure that he had ever heard, and his heart was pounding so loudly that he was surprised that Minato-sensei couldn’t hear it. He writhed in the talented embrace of his most precious person and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this moment was the most perfect that he had ever experienced.

When his sensei drew back, Kakashi whined in disappointment, and Minato-sensei chuckled wetly at the sound.

“I take it you enjoyed that Kakashi-kun?” he licked his lips lasciviously as he said it, making Kakashi’s heart pound even harder. 

“Get onto your hands and knees for me Kakashi-kun, and show me where you want me.” His sensei’s eyes were dilated with lust, and his face was deliciously flushed. 

Kakashi slowly rolled over and rose onto his knees, pushing his ass into the air, but leaving his arms folded beneath his head. Behind him, he heard his sensei’s breathy laugh, before suddenly, that wonderful tongue was back – this time accompanied by a slender finger, which probed deeply into his welcoming body.

One finger shortly became two, and Kakashi was lost in a world of pleasure, so lost that he barely registered his sensei drawing back and kneeling up behind him. When the fingers, which had been stretching him so deliciously, withdrew, he cast a desperate look back over his shoulder and was rewarded with a strangled gasp from his sensei.

“Ah, Kakashi-kun, you’re so perfect, so delicious. I could eat you all night.” A breath of cool air wafted across his achingly empty asshole and he wriggled his hips. Behind him, he sensei groaned, sounding almost in pain, and then Kakashi felt something huge lodge itself in the crater of his anus. 

Minato-sensei thrust lightly against him a few times, teasing him until Kakashi moaned and pushed back with his hips as the blond thrust forwards. There was an unbelievable pressure and then a vicious spike of pain, before an odd feeling of fullness slowly permeated his awareness. His teacher was panting, moaning and raining endearments down on Kakashi as he slowly pushed his way forwards. Determined to be an active participant, Kakashi pressed back with his hips, ignoring the sting of his over-stretched flesh.

He could feel every tiny increment of flesh that was slowly forced into his virgin passage, the blunt head gradually forging a path. The prominent veins on Minato-sensei’s cock rubbed against the ribbed muscles that made up Kakashi’s ass and sent little spikes of pleasure shooting up his spine. His sensei’s hands were rubbing soothing circles on his lower back, and he could feel the hairs on his sensei’s thighs brushing against his own. 

When his sensei hilted, the man leant down to mouth at Kakashi’s neck, whilst slowly swivelling his hips. His breathing was heavy, and Kakashi could hear it hitch whenever he clenched his muscles. Smirking to himself, he clenched as hard as he could, for as long as he could, relishing the pleasure that washed through his own body at the action. Above him, Minato-sensei whined and wrapped muscular arms around his chest, panting against his sweating skin.

The feeling of that hard, hot length slowly withdrawing was agony to Kakashi; he whimpered and pushed back with his hips, trying to prevent the loss. Just as the head of Minato-sensei’s cock nearly pulled free of his ass, the man drove powerfully back into him. Kakashi grunted at the force, and turned his face to bite into his own arm, trying to hold back the expletives that were threatening to tumble from his mouth as the melange of pleasure and pain burned along his nerves.

Minato-sensei laughed at him, reaching forwards to ruffle his hair affectionately, and telling him to just let the words out, he wouldn’t offend anyone. Raising his head slightly, Kakashi nodded his acquiescence, and let loose a low moan as his sensei suddenly impacted with something wonderful. Dreadfully perverted things dripped from his lips as his sensei pounded into his prostate, reducing him to a being that pure sensation and no thought.

He lost track of time as his sensei thoroughly ploughed his no-longer virgin ass, but Kakashi wished that it could go on forever. All too soon though, he felt a large hand snake its way to the junction of his thighs and grasp a hold of his throbbing erection. It only took three quick pumps before he sprayed his essence all over his sensei’s bed. As his body tightened in orgasm, he felt his sensei stiffen and exclaim loudly at the tightness of his body.

As the final spasms rocked through his body, he felt a strange vibration coming from the length buried in his ass, it was followed by a harsh groan from Minato-sensei’s throat, and a decidedly odd squishy feeling in his anus. The heavy weight of his sensei’s body collapsing onto his own, clued him in that the man had just cum, had released himself deep inside Kakashi’s body, had filled him up in a way that he’d never experienced before but desperately wanted to experience again, and soon.

In his ear, his sensei was whispering sweet nothings, and stroking slow hands down his sides. He shuddered as he felt Minato-sensei’s limp cock slip from his body in a flood of dampness, and shifted uncomfortably. His ass was tingling unpleasantly, and his stomach was churning and roiling, but he had never been as contented as he was in this moment. He wished that he could stay here forever, wrapped in Minato-sensei’s arms, exhausted from their intimate activities.

Kakashi stayed the night with Minato-sensei, and slept better than he had in years, wrapped tightly in strong arms, lulled by the steady heart-beat. All too soon though, the sun inched its way over the horizon and the two shinobi slowly rose to begin their days. Kakashi felt like he’d been run over by a hoard of academy students, but he wouldn’t trade the sensation for anything. He smiled tentatively up at his new lover and felt his heart swell at the returning grin.


End file.
